All Platform Tower Guide/Strategies
'Tower Priorities' :Is my tower being used too much or too little? You may notice a horde of monsters waiting to get a piece of your blockades or maybe a lack there of. This can be a good sign if this tower is being used too much or too little. This will also be affected based on the hero who is in charge of guarding that area. If you start to see a lot of monsters starting to build up, maybe it's time to upgrade your towers damage or build another attack tower to help clear the enemies preferably with line attack towers. If you're experiencing the complete opposite and monster are killed way before a mob starts to build then I guess it's time to build somewhere else or sell a tower so you can help other points that are experiencing large mobs. This can usually happen when a hero guarding that area already has good crowd control skills. 'Maximizing Defense Units' ::How can I reduce the number of towers I build? Simple, just don't let monsters split up. This is the opposite of monster lines merging. When some monster lines reach a certain point, they split up. You must do as much as possible to prevent that. The simplest way is to create finishers before they reach that point. Make sure you can kill of the monsters in that line before they can split up. 'Tower Combinations And Teamwork' *Remember the saying two towers are better than one? ("I may have mixed that up with something else.") Well, when there are two players on the map, it's not simply twice the amount of monsters. Let alone three or four players. "Why?" you may ask. It's because the game assumes that you're stronger together so you should be able to take on a bigger challenge (and bigger ogres). If you think that you can play a map as four individual players, you might make it through easier maps but you'll struggle on harder maps. Even in Glitterhelm Caverns where you'll all be separated, you need to delegate tasks on who'll build cause you won't make it if you are all builders and no attackers. *Combinations can work with a veriety of ways, if a single player has multiple heroes or there are other players ("Better if all players have multiple heroes.") Remember that you can swap heroes in and out on the fly which allows you a wider range of towers. But more isn't necessarily the end of it. You may have twice the number of defenses with two heroes but a larger number of combinations that may arise from them (provided they're of different classes). I'll give you an insight into combinations that you may use or even develop further into other strategies. Let’s quickly go through these defense combinations and their categories: Crowd Control *'The aim for this strategy is to manage a large group of monsters all at the same time. Since area attacks do damage to multiple monsters, this strategy makes full use of that fact. #Ensnare Aura/Gas Trap + Area Attack Tower(s) #*This is great for either weakening a large group of monsters at the same time or kill them on the spot before even moving up. It's basically thinner towers plus stopper towers. Monks can combine their Ensnare Aura and Electric Aura and Huntresses can combine their Gas Trap and Proximity Mine Trap or Inferno Trap. Fireball Towers are also very nice but do need a stopper tower. #Blockade(s) + Area Attack Tower(s) #*Just like the previous strategy, The main goal of this is to gather a large group of monsters for an area attack. Since Squires have great blockades, they are very useful in this strategy. Just add Fireball Towers or an Electric Aura. #Magic Blockade(s) + Fireball Tower/Lightning Tower/Lightning Aura #*Magic Blockades, as any seasoned veteran knows, strips any monster it touches of its elemental attribute. This makes maximizing your elemental towers easier. Although the Magic Blockade does not have as good a health as squire towers, the goal is to kill any monster and if their immune to your tower, kill them once they touch the blockade. 'Death Row *This strategy focuses on getting all your goblins in a row. Once you have them lined up like dominoes, it'll be easier to knock them down. Since monsters like to march down several corridors and passages evenly spaced, why not get them as they march one by one. #Ensnare Aura/Gas Trap + Bowling Ball Turret/Harpoon Turret #*Being a great strategy for corridors, this can actually get monsters both ways, when they're already lined up or even when they're just approaching. Since harpoons and bowling balls damage any enemy it touches then shooting constantly down an alley is going to be easy for your towers especially the Bowling Ball Turret which doesn't have a wide line of sight. The Ensnare aura is there to slow monsters down which can really help if you bowling balls or harpoons are slow or can't kill monsters in a single hit as they march on. Mobs that pile up just make this strategy even more useful. Make sure that Bowling Ball Turrets work better at the top of stairs and Harpoon Turrets work when placed level with the monster line. #Blockade(s) + Bowling Ball Turret/Harpoon Turret #*The next thing to having the slowing down effect of the ensnare is to just have a blockade to prevent your Bowling Ball Turret or Harpoon Turret fron getting damaged. Again, since build ups can be taken down easily by the bowling balls and harpoons, it's safe to say Squires can perform this combo without the worry of having to use a hero. #Magic Blockade + Lightning Tower #*Although some monster to have lightning attributes, the Magic Blockade will take that away and so that no monster will be stuck attacking the blockade, immune to all attacks. 'Multi-Tasking' *Don't you wish that your towers just had a little more time and they could've picked of all the monsters in sight especially those pesky wyverns that just keep on coming? The aim of this strategy is to maximize your time by increasing the number of times a tower can hit a monster or slow down monsters so that your towers can focus on one monster first and get to the others later. #Ensnare Aura + Harpoon Turret/Deadly Striker Tower #*A preferred choice for preparing for that onslaught of wyverns, this works well if you have to save on your defense units for other parts. You don't want to bombard monsters with too many towers and waste defense units. This is a cheap way to pick off wyverns if you're using harpoons but if that monster line gets heavy you can easily add another harpoon. #Ensnare Aura + Proximity Mine Trap/Ethereal Spike Trap #*As you know, traps need time to reset. If wish you could prolong the time a monster stays in that spot so that the trap activates again, a stopper is perfect for this. If not to kill, thinning a crowd this way is going to be helful. #Gas Trap + Proximity Mine Trap/Ethereal Spike Trap #*Gas Traps can work as well as Ensnare Auras since the Gas Traps causes pile ups so the Proximity Mine Trap will hit more monster the second time around. But it does make it more likely that monsters will walk through after the Gas Trap has settled. You can kill monsters in batches but monsters will also leak in batches. 'Hero Support' *If you want a hero to just plant his/her feet into a single location and just blast the oncoming monsters away, this might be your cup of tea. It isn't really a defense unless a hero is there but it will help with combats especially against ogres. #Healing Aura + Ensnare Aura #*A cheaper combination, this can slow down the enemies so your Monk or Squire can hack away at the incoming pile up of monsters. The Healing Aura is there so the you don't die. Helpful for Monster Fest and to heroes with low health and great attacks like Apprentices. #Healing Aura + Strength Drain #*A slightly more expensive alternative aimed specifically at ogres and to make the combat easier for heroes especially if there is only one hero available while the others have to fend of the rest of the monsters. 'Disrupters' *This strategy is used to disrupt the constant flow of monster and make them easier for a hero to kill the monsters in a rampaging assault. Although you will have to be fast, many of these scattered across the map will allow your other defenses to have an easier time with fewer monster incoming instead of all of them coming all at once. These work well for mixed mode. #Darkness Traps + Enrage Auras #*These disruption towers can thin out a crowd when scattered around the map making the heroes job easier. These towers don't really block paths to your crystals, they just thin out the crowd. If you have good defenses down the line, this thinning out will really work to your adavantage. This is a good strategy for mixed mode where you don't know the strengths of monster lines for future waves. Don't mix them together but use a combination of them in the field scattered. #Gas Traps + Ensnare Aura #*Another strategy for mixed mode is to slow down as many monsters as possible to refocus your priorities and send heroes in the right directions. Scatter a few of theses around the field, a Gas Trap here and an Ensnare Aura there. It can be used to prevent a monster line from merging with another monster line so that the towers at the end don't have a hard time. The ensnares are also good for ogres so that one is slowed down while you take care of the other. 'Walls' *Ever wish you could leave tower without having to worry whether or not it might break while you're away? This strategy is meant to make use of your hero who can go out elsewhere while the tower stops all who approach. Making towers last longer is dependent on the stats of the builders but it will pay off especially if you're switching out heroes. #Strength Drain Aura + Blockade #*A Squire blockade is already strong by itself. By adding a Strength drain aura, you can make that tower health last even longer. That's it. #Ensnare Aura + Slice N Dice Blockade #*Slice N Dice Blockades kill the monster up in the front of the line especially when placed in a narrow corridor. The Ensnare Aura allows your Slice N Dice Blockade to kill the monster in front while slowing down the others so that no build up occurs with all of them queued for a quick end. *Don't limit yourself to only using a single strategy but feel free to combine them. You can try an Ensnare Aura to slow down monster in a corridor for your Bowling Ball Turret and at the same time that Ensare Aura is slowing down wyverns and getting hit by Harpoon Turrets. I've tried that on a very hard map. I'll leave you to think about which one I mean.